The Other End
by ChicaNoche401
Summary: L-J 7th year...Lily Evans recieves a notebook that allows her to talk to her soul mate for her birthday, but who's on, the other end?
1. Default Chapter

The Other End

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…though I do in my dreams! But then if I did, why would waste my time writing a fic when I could be writing the sixth book?

A/N- hellooo my wonderful readers! This is gonna be my newest fic! Yay! Im going to enjoy writing this one! Hope you like! 

Chapter One: Of Birthdays and Presents

"Happy Birthday Lily!" numerous shouts echoed as Lily Evans walked into the room.

"Wow. That….wow," Lily stared at all the people at a party that seemed to be a surprise to her. Lily walked in and shut the door of her appartment. Eyeing the presents and cake, she realized what Bella had done. Arabella Figg was Lily's best friend from school. They had just found a flat and shared it together in muggle London.

"Bella you really didn't have too," she said, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Yes I did! You didn't think you were going to have a party? I figured you'd know that we were goinhg to throw you one! After moving out of your parents house and never having a party in your life!" Bella rebuted.

"Alright, alright. So can I open my presents now?" said Lily.

"Well we have to sing Happy Birthday first!" said Alice Gromly.

"Yeah! It's a tradition we can not break," said her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom.

"Fine, fine. Go ahead," said Lily as they sang.

An hour later, she hadn't managed to open her presents. They had eaten cake, sang Happy birthday five times, and Lily was getting tired.

"You guys, can I open my presents before I fall asleep?" she stated.

"Fine, but you have to open mine first," Bella insisted.

"You dig it out then!" said Lily pointing at the pile in the living room.

"Uhh, oh..kay," said Bella moving toward the pile. "You know, it will probably be on the bottom," she said. After digging fo a while, "Ah ha! I have it!" She grabbed a thin package that looked like a book and handed it to Lily.

"Thanks Bella," she said as she tore off the wrapping paper. She unwrapped a notebook of parchment. On the cover, were two loopy words, _Soul's Mate. _"Oh, Bella, gee, it's, a notebook…"

"It's not just a notebook you ding-a-ling! It's a soul's mate notebook," said Bella looking proud of herself.

"Oh, what's it do?" she said leafing through the pages.

"It's a two way notebook, only one person has the corresponding notebook,"

"Oh, who has it?" said Lily.

"No one knows, the person who has it is supposed to be your soul mate. You have to use a fake name so you have the chance to find him by yourself," she said.

"Well, that will be an adventure," she said sarcasticlly.

"I'm sure it will," Bella said back with the same tone Lily used.

~*~

The week before in Diagon Alley, James and Sirius were in Quality Quidditch looking at new brooms when Bella Figg walked by the window.

"Hey James, there goes Bella!" Sirius said watching her walk past.

"Is Lily with her?" said James watching her too.

"Nope, hey let's follow her! Maybe she'll meet Lily somewhere," Sirius suggested.

"Okay, let's," James said walking twoard the door. They followed Bella until she walked into Flourish and Blott's. When they ran in, she wasn't in sight. 

"Dang, um, well lets split up and look for her," said James.

"Agreed," said Sirius and he ran up the stairs.

James walked around a couple of book cases, looked through the tables, checked the checkout counters repeatedly and still hadn't found Bella, or Sirius for that matter. He was just about to grab a table by the door to monitor movement, when a book fell on his head.

"The sky is falling!" James yelled as people looked at him like he was crazy. He looked around the chair he was sitting in and saw a note book lying to the left of it. He quickly read the cover. It was titled _Soul's Mate._ He flipped through the pages and not seeing anything, set it down.

"Oh, are you going to buy that dear?" said an old woman next to him.

"Actually, I don't even know what it is," James admitted.

"You don't? I though all the youngsters would have one of these by now. Though they are quite old. I met my husband Charlie through one of these babies. Oh well then. But I do think you might find it worth while my dear," she said.

"Why? What's it do?" he asked.

"Well, you see it's a notebook that is shared between strangers. Only those two people can see the writing that the other person writes. Now these two people aren't just two people that have nothing in common. You see, these people that buy the notebook the other has bought, are said to be meant for each other. Soul mates,"

"How could a notebook know that?"

"Well it would be magic wouldn't it?"

"Oh! I get it. So there are two notebooks that belong to each other and when the right two people find them, only they can talk to each other,"

"That would be what I said,"

"Well, alright. I might think again before I put it back," James said, again leafing through the book. Just then Sirius came bounding up.

"I couldn't find her," he said almost out of breath. "We better go check outside again,"

"Kay. I'll be there in a minute, I think…I want to buy this notebook," James said, and the old lady next to him winked and walked away.

~*~

Sorry it's so short! I have to go to bed though. Stupid bus comes to early! Hope you liked it! Review! Please!

~ChicaNoche~


	2. of pubs and writing

The Other End

Disclaimer: not mine…..

A/N-okay! Second chappie! Yes I know that Areballa Figg is old, very old like…old foggy can't drive worth anything old…pinch your cheeks and tell you how much you've grown up old…yeah got it. I'd go as far as to say this fic is unOoTP…ish…alright, so Ive figured something out, its gonna get really annoying to type he wrote she wrote after every line, so, im color coding them! No j/k but I am kind of….okay whatever, Lily is in Italics with these things' ' kinda like this '_Lily_' and James is gonna be bold and in these things' ' kinda like this '**James**' yeah…

Chapter 2-The Time is Right

Lily sat on her bed that night after everyone had left scanning the notebook. It was a leather bound book, with red and gold printing. Lily wondered to herself what she was getting into. Knowing her soul mate, the person who was right for her in all ways, and not knowing who it was. 

She opened the cover and read the instructions, which she could have sworn weren't there when she had upwrapped her present. They read:

**__**

The Time is Write

_Never under all circumstances give your true name. This could ruin the balance of the circle of life. Only write when these rules are visible, and only then can your writing be read. In order for these rules to be visible, both you and your partner must have the cover open. You can leave messages up to two pages long when your partner is not on Don't worry about having your friends read your notebook behind your back, the writing of both you and your partner are invisible to them. _

~*~

For about the fifth time that night, James was staring at the clock with the notebook open on his lap, in front of the fire. The only thing he saw in his notebook at all, was a time and date. Friday, July 17, 1977 11:55 pm.

Currently, it was Friday, July 17, 1977 11:54 pm. James was growing restless, he wanted to see what was going to happen! He was about to slam the book shut when a set of whatever looked like rules popped up. Being excited, he skipped the rules and was trying to figure out something to say.

'**Hello?**'

James sat there for a while waiting for a response.

~*~

Lily sat there awestruck when words appeared letter by letter across the first page.

'**Hello?**' it read. She stood off her bed and ran around her room trying to find a quill to respond but no luck. She was racking her brain for thoughts of what to do, when the most absurd answer came to her mind, Bella. She ran back to her bed, grabbed the notebook, remembered the spell she learned a week ago and apparated to The Leaky Cauldron.

Bella was sitting at the counter talking to Sirius Black, looking happy in fact. Lily rushed to her.

"Bella Bella Bella Bella!! Do you have a quill?!" she said as she squeezed between her and Sirius.

"Yeah, let me dig in my bag," she started digging around then suddenly stopped. "Wait, you came all the way here for a quill?"

"YES! Now keep digging please!"

"Okay, okay. What's the rush?"

"I just opened this book thing you got me and he said hello and I couldn't find a quill!" she said franticly.

"That really sucks, I can't find one. Sirius do you have a quill on you?"

"Sirius? Oh I forgot you were here!" said Lily turning to him.

"I don't have a quill, but I have a wand,"

"Well what good will that do us she needs a quill," said Bella.

"My dear Bella, you don't think we took six years of transfiguration to not be able to have a quill now do you?"

"Oh, yeah that's right I'm a witch, though I was never good at transfiguation!" In the next fifteen seconds, many things happened. First, James Potter tapped Lily on the shoulder and handed her a pencil. Making Lily knock over Bella into Sirius, who not just met, but met at the lips and started a full out snog session. Doing so, knocked Lily's notebook onto the ground, open, or the world to see the first page. James could not only read the first page but read it, picked it up and handed it to Lily. Besides his supreme knowledge(hehehe..yeah right)about the notebooks he had not read the rules and did not know what reading them would have meant to the out come of this story.

"Sorry," said James, returning to his comfy chair by the fire. Lily followed, sat down in a different chair and scribbled.

'_ahh! Sorry it took so long but I couldn't find a quill._'

'**that's alright, I lended a helping hand while I was waiting.**'

'_so, what do we talk about?_'

'**I dunno, we should probably get to know each other.**'

'_okay, you start_'

'**no that's okay you can go first.**'

'_kay, if you're sure,_'

'**go ahead.**'

'_alright well, lets see, what do you want to know about me?_'

'**you know, the usual, age, school stuff like that, you know if you're a death eater or something.**' Out of the corner of Lily's eye, she saw James smile, read what her, secret man had wrote and laughed out loud.

"Something funny?" asked James smiling at Lily.

"Yeah," she chuckled. "I got one of those notebook things that let you talk to your soul mate you know. Well I'm telling this dude what I'm like and he asked me something that I am the total opposite of. So funny," 

"Sounds cool, actually, I'm writing in the one and only also, this thing fell on my head in Flourish and Blotts aso I had to get it,"

"Sounds interesting,"

"Yeah, not really though, said James and Lily started writing again.

'_No, I don't think I could be a death eater if I tried my hardest. I'm a muggle born. I'm 17 and am going into my seventh and last year at Hogwarts in England._'

'**whoa, we have a lot in common! I'm also 17, going into my seventh year at Hogwarts also.**'

'_that's cool! So we should probably know each other, but we probably shouldn't tell which house we are in yet, just in case._'

'**yeah probably. Look I need to go, its really late, shall we talk again later, I wonder if you can leave messages or something in these.**'

'_yeah im sure you can, talk to you later_'

'**see ya**'

Lily and James shut their books and stood up at the same time. Turning to see that Sirius and Bella were still snoging, they said their good byes and apparated home.

~*~

A/N-still short! Agh!! Okay review! I got lots of reviews last time and i was happie!! Thank you thank you thank you!

ChicaNoche401


	3. meaningless talks and a train ride

The Other End

Disclaimer: Still not mine…

A/N- ugh…I feel horrible…I will be updating a bunch sorry never got around to it this weekend but I had to do yard work and my sisters basketball games every weekend I might get sick just before one or two of them..…oops!….hope you like! 

Chapter three- Getting To Know You

A week later Lily had not picked up the journal simply because, she had not the time. It was the end of August and she had gotten her Hogwarts letter a couple days before remarkably, she was chosen as head girl along with James Potter as head boy. This certainly sparked her interest. Her first thought on this topic was what the heck Dumbledore was ON when he sent out Potter's letter. Her second thought was how she was going to deal with him over the school year!

She had gone to Diagon Alley, and got her school stuff. Bella and her made it a girls day out and shopped till their coin bags were a few hundred sickles lighter! Lily had grown slimmer and taller over the summer out growing all of her clothes, so, of course, a whole new wardrobe was bought.

The night before September first, she cracked open her notebook to find her mystery man was in there too! Again at the same time, must be a miracle.

'**Well, I certainly could have hit the snooze button a couple more times this morning.**'

'_I know what you mean! I should really get some sleep for the ride tomorrow, then again I could always sleep on the train…_'

'**yes, sleep. The perfect time to be pranked…**'

'_okay so I'm not going to be sleeping on the train in fear of my hair! I don't need to be hot pink for all those first years!_'

'**I'll try and keep that in mind when I'm talking with my friends, you won't be the one in violent pink.**'

'_yeah, like that will happen I get pranked at least once a year. AND I'd probably be the violent one in hot pink_'

'**doesn't everyone! Those dang Marauders!**' James laughed at his writings.

'_GOD! Don't remind me! I really hope James Potter has shrunken his ego by now, all of the girls in my house think so…they might not show it that way…but hey_'

'**I heard his ego shrunk a bit when his mum and dad died last month**'

'_did they?_'

'**yeah**'

'_alright, so I might show a little sympathy for him, though I hate my parents, whole family for that matter_'

'**I didn't hate mine, I have a sister somewhere. We never talk since my parents died,**'

'_I'm sorry_'

'**it's alright, you didn't know**'

'_so, what do you like to do?_'

'**ahh! That's easy! Quidditch**'

'Quidditch? Really?'

'**yeah…anything wrong with Quidditch?**'

'_no, but really, I would have said the same thing. Quidditch and friends, kodak moments really,_'

'**what's a kodak moment?**'

'nevermind, it's a muggle thing..'

'**no no, its not like we don't have the time, what is it? I'd really like to know**'

'_alright alright, I don't know how to explain it really, it's a moment in time that you want to snap a picture, a moment that stands out from the rest_'

'**oh I get it, it's a memory helper!**'

'_you could say that, I've wished I had a camera on me a couple of times, this being our last year I want to remember every last second_'

'**you know with a camcam from Time Stops in Hogsmead, you could do that!**'

'what's that'

'**whats what?**'

'_Time Stops_'

'**a store in Hogsmead**'

'_really? I've never seen it!_'

'**yeah no one usually does, I think they're closing this year too, you can probably get a camera for less there**'

'_well, how do wizard cameras work?_'

****

'like normal ones, they just take as many pictures as you want and they pop out when you take them, kinda like a polaroid'

'_cool! I should get one of those, I wonder how much they cost.._'

'**not very much, only like, 5 galleons**' (I don't know how much that is but lets just say its around twenty bucks)

'_that's not much for a camera that works for a long time!_'

****

'yeah I know….how did we get on cameras from quidditch?'

'_I wouldn't know_'

'**so we've gotten past family, interests, year, gen…oh my god! You're a girl right!**'

'_no I'm a flippin' giraffe. Of course I'm a girl!_'

'**okay, just makin sure!**'

'_so whats the first thing you are going to do at hogwarts?_'

'**pig out at the feast!**'

__

'how did I se that coming?'

'**intuition maybe?**'

'_you could call it that…_'

'**yeah, well I have to go, have ta sleep so the frightful Marauders won't get me!**'

__

'I bet I'll still be hot pink…'

'**sounds like you kind of want to be**'

'_oh no no…I'll have to watch my back tomorrow,_'

'**won't we all! Night,**'

'_night_'

~*~

The next morning Lily woke up after an hour or two of sleep, dreading the pink hair issues. She bustled around the house packing last minute items for her last year at Hogwarts, determined to make it her best. Finally Bella and herself were on there way to the train station.

Later on, after climbing aboard the Hogwarts Express, engaging in many games, eating their way through two galleons and eleven sickles worth of food from the lady with the cart, Lily and Bella fell asleep. Much to the delight of the Marauders of course, except James. He, who had not wanted to participate in the first place, had unfortunately fallen asleep….uh oh.

An hour before the train pulled into the station, over half the train was hot pink, and some…most…all, were NOT happy!

"JAMES POTTER! I WILL HURT YOU WHEN I FIND YOU!" Lily, and her pink hair, screamed down the corridor of every car on the train until one compartment opened and James stepped out….with…HOT PINK HAIR!

"What is that on your head?" she said hesitating the screaming bit.

"It's probably hair. You know, tackle the usual. Messy, needs a brush, messy," said James.

"Pink," Lily added as she folded her arms and stood in an I-know-more-that-you-do pose with an I-know-more-than-you-do look on her face, noticing James had no idea yet.

"Ha ha nice one Evans, I think not. Just because I didn't take place in the yearly first prank and fell asleep instead does not mean that they-"

"Potter your hair is pink," she tried again. James reached up and pulled a single hair on his head.  
  
"See what I mean, it's-PINK! SIRIUS!"

"Find and kill?"

"Find and kill," James repeated, and he started walking from the way Lily just came.

"Ah! James," she said and pointed the other direction.

"I knew that," said James grinning, making Lily laugh.

"Right, and I'm the Easter Bunny,"

"Well your hair sure shows it!"

"So does yours!"

"True, true. Now are we just going to stand her and argue over who looks more like the Easter Bunny or are we going to find…and kill," said James.

"Well, kill is a strong word. I say find and prank into endless oblivion,"

" Agreed, Azkaban does not need to be my home. Especially because I have it to myself now,"

"I'm sorry about your parents James,"

"It's alright, nothing good comes out of feeling sorry for some one. It just makes you feel sad yourself,"

"Lets go now,"

"Yeah" 

~*~

"Ahh the sweet pleasures of revenge. I do believe they are the best pleasures in the world" said Lily twirling her wand through her fingers.

"I do believe you do believe correct Miss Evans,"

" Well thank you Mister Potter. I do believe you do believe I do believe correct too,"

~*~

A/N-yeah that's the end of the chapter….hopefully by next update I will figure out what balancing a schedule means then I can have another chappie up by…soon! Hope you liked!

Chica


End file.
